Athena (Campione)
Athena is a Heretic God in the series Campione. Appearance Without the full extent of her powers, Athena looks like a girl in her early teens with short silver hair and violet eyes (described as being black as the night in the novels), dressed in a school uniform with a knit cap on her head. After reclaiming her Gorgoneion, Athena seemingly ages to her early twenties, and her clothing transforms into a Grecian toga, and she wears a crown of flowers on her head. She has long silver hair and violet eyes. During Volume 9, Athena's possible true form is revealed. In this form, she possesses the upper body of her usual child-like form, while her lower body is a large snake, roughly ten meters long, with silver-white scales. Personality Athena has a very cold personality, with no interest in anything but reclaiming her lost power. Since her defeat however, Athena has taken an interest in Godou Kusanagi, seemingly not sure if he's a true enemy of hers or not. History Athena was originally a Mother Earth Goddess originating in Africa, and suggested to have been the queen of the gods of her pantheon. She was a goddess of darkness, snakes, owls, the earth, sky, life, death, and wisdom. Eventually, she was overthrown by the male gods, led by Zeus. Under one of her names, Athena, she was demoted to being Zeus's daughter, by another, Medusa, she was turned into a snake monster who turned those who gazed upon her to stone. "You were a goddess who has always had a strong ties to snakes. Athena and Medusa both are snake goddesses, sharing an origin: the goddess of wisdom bearing the avatar of the frightening Snake, the ancient Mother Earth. The goddess who controls the bounty of the earth was not always kind. When winter came, she took the life born of spring. She caused natural disasters on a whim, and withered crops. She was once the goddess of life and death. God of death, Athena, also manifests herself as the owl, the bird that crosses night and the underworld... Ruled over death and darkness... Serpent of Mother Earth, bird of the god of death, and womanly wisdom. This trinity is the oldest from of your divinity. You were once the queen, the winged serpent. You were not the daughter of Zeus. You were the Queen of the Gods. That was your rightful place, the goddess of life and death, the great goddess of wisdom. But then came a rebellion against the queen, centered on Zeus. The male gods revolted, and he became King of the Gods. Myth was rewritten, and the old queen, Athena, became the king's daughter. Thus, Medusa was reduced to a monster. The queen of wisdom, the winged serpent, lost her Snake form, becoming merely a beautiful goddess. And the Snake, your true form of Mother Earth, was eventually mentioned in tales as a different creature. The winged serpent... in other words, the dragon. The evil dragons the hero defeats in myth is actually none other than the degraded form of the defeated goddess of Mother Earth like you." -Godou's knowledge of Athena, spoken during their battle. Powers & Abilities With her full power, Athena is capable of commanding owls and snakes, enveloping the entire world in darkness, negating all modern technology, and preventing fires from burning. She has some power over the earth as well, usually shaping it into giant snakes which she uses to attack with, and has the power to awaken dormant volcanoes. However, her most fearsome power is'Serpent's Evil Eyes', the ability attributed to her under her other name as the monster Medusa; the power of petrification. The ability to turn those whom she looks at to stone, and unleash temporary death. This power is so great, even plants and objects she's merely looking 'at' will be petrified, and concrete and metal will become natural stone. It is strong enough to partially break through the Campione's innate resistance to magic. Even Athena herself is vulnerable if she looks upon her own reflection while using it. Another Authority, and likely attributed to her aspect as a goddess of wisdom, is a clairvoyant-like ability resembling, but surpassing, the Hime-Miko's Spirit Vision. This ability allows her to find information that she seeks by tapping into the Memories of the Void within the Netherworld. As a goddess of death, Athena can snuff out a person's life-force with magic. However, it is unknown if this is an authority, or a mortal spell. Athena is also able to cast a variety of spells, including a one to hide her presence from normal people. Even without her Gorgoneion, Athena can use her divine clairvoyance, float in any direction, and seemingly appear out of nowhere. She also claims to be able to manipulate the earth enough to awaken a dormant volcano. Athena has enhanced physical abilities, allowing her to cover massive amounts of distance, even while walking slowly. Athena could also manifest two powers at the same time, by utilizing two of her aspects. This not only allowed her to perform two attacks, but also made it impossible for Godou's golden sword to affect both of them. Since her death and reincarnation as a Divine Ancestor, Pallas Athena, she has lost much of her power. She can still wield witchcraft, in the manner of other Divine Ancestors, including the power to assume the form of a bird (and owl). Also, as a Divine Ancestor, she can temporarily reclaim her divine powers, by sacrificing much of her life force. This allows her to return to the form of Medusa. Trivia * Athena became a ally in Tino Tonitini Meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:VILLAINS Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Campione characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Former villains Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains